La Bella Italia
by iBanana
Summary: Twoshot. When Edward's driving Bella to the restaurant. Edward/Bella romancey, comforty, friendshippy fluff, but I think it's kinda cheesy. :D Rated T for Twilight. Complete.
1. A Question

**[A/N] **Rewrite of Bella's and Edward's drive to La Bella Italia. (Or whatever that place is called. Kinda hate it, since it's so gosh darned cheesy. But if you're a believer in that whole, "Ye Old People from Ye Olden Days Be Cheesy", you'll see why I think Edward's POV is cheesy. –shudders-

**++LINE BREAK++ **(Since my ruler fails.)

_Edward's POV_

My Volvo lurched to a stop, as I was driving too fast. I could see a dim, red light ahead.

"Listen," Bella said, anxiousness and concern apparent in her tone.

I was still wrought with anger, so I didn't reply.

"Do you mind... if I give you a hug?"

I froze at her unexpected thought. Her? Giving me a hug? But, what would she do once she felt my cold, repulsive skin against her warm, soft, creamy skin...? I managed to contain my shudder at the thought. I wanted very much for her to know what I was, and to not be afraid. Because if she knew, she would have ran by now. I took another breath, the burning slightly intensified as I thought.

I could feel her gaze as she looked at me. I turned, and was about to say yes, but then the monster played its trump card- her closeness. Would I be able to resist her scent, if she was that close to me? The monster, though I had already hunted, once again rejoiced. I stared at her deep, chocolate brown eyes, and seeing my sorrow for myself. Once again, my ache to be a normal, human man resurfaced. That way, she would most likely not be repulsed at my ice cold skin.

As I continued to see myself within the depths of her eyes, I saw the sadness on my face, forgetting my anger. Then Bella once again did something unexpected.

She leaned forward, and I froze, holding my breath. Almost like she knew what I was thinking, she murmured, "Don't worry, I know you're cold. I'm not afraid..."

Ha. She would be, if she knew she was about to hug a vampire.

My unconscious self almost told her, right then and there, what I was, until I felt her warm skin touch mine. For the slightest second, she flinched at the sudden, but expected cold. Even though she did the most unexpected things, I knew she would flinch- not because she was repulsed, but the initial shock of heat and cold, touching.

My body flooded with happiness, and some unknown emotion, a combination of joy, relief, and wonder. I felt like I was high.

She stayed like that, her warm arms enveloping my cold body, and for once, I did feel human. I let go of the wheel, and for what seemed like the longest moment, I wrapped my own arms around her, and she didn't flinch. I forgot my anger and any other emotions that currently resided in me, even though I knew I was minutes away from those monsters. I could smell her sweet, enticing scent, and feel her warmth radiating around and into me. She buried her head into my arm, and sighed a sigh of relief.

I let out a small chuckle as I felt a sense of peace overcoming me, and her sigh, after knowing I was feeling better.

A loud mental voice broke this happy moment, shouting at my car, complaining how the line of cars had begun to move again. I hit the gas.

"Better?" Bella asked me, though the answer was fairly obvious.

"Much better," I replied, a sense of calm hovering over me. "Thank you."

She laughed a carefree laugh, and smiled at me. I smiled back, dazzled by her chocolate eyes. I heard her small intake of breath, and wondered at the cause. Though I still had a reminder of her hug, and I was still almost warm from it, she gave me another hug, and sighed.

Then we arrived at La Bella Italia.


	2. A Decision

**[A/N] **Bella's POV. Less cheesy, I think. XD But I think Bella's equally cheesy too. Pfft. Only Emmett's not cheesy. :D Or Jacob. +3+

**++LINE BREAK++**

_Bella's POV_

"Listen," I said, looking at Edward. He looked exceptionally tense, so I started again. "Do you mind... if a give you a hug?"

He seemed to freeze at that. Well, he looked very tense and nervous, so I thought it was a good idea. He didn't speak for a very long time. I debated with myself in that space of time, not really sure if he noticed. I looked at his skin, remembering how cold it was when his hand touched mine at Biology. I found myself staring at him, and he was staring at me- that's when I decided.

I leaned forward, and he seemed to freeze even more. Could that be possible? I whispered, "Don't worry, I know you're cold. Don't be afraid..." Even those words sounded corny to me. Did I become incoherent when I was about to touch him too?

Then I wrapped my arms around him. I flinched at the sudden cold, but I held on, and breathed in his sweet, amazing scent. Then I felt his arms wrap around me, and I didn't flinch- I was happy. I buried my head into his arm, and sighed, out of happiness, and relief, since he didn't seem tense anymore.

"Better?" I asked tentatively, after he started driving again.

"Much better. Thank you." I laughed, a sudden high rushing through me. Then looked back at him, and smiled. He smiled back, and I caught my breath. But then I hugged him again, just for the pure joy from it.


End file.
